Heero's Past
by ofnoparticularimportance
Summary: Heero has found a could-be link to his hazey past. But is it for real or just another ploy to start another war? please RR
1. Prologue

*this is my 1st fic, and I can't wait to finish it! And, well, hope u all like it and, of course, forgive my spelling. I'm sorry if I spell anything wrong And I do NOT own Gundam Wing or anything like that. I just want to write about it. So please don't sue me seeing the only thing I have that's worth anything is my mind, and I like it in my head please. ^^;*  
  
Prologue  
  
After Colony 197, the war that scared many lives has been dead 2 years and put into the deepest regions of the human mind. Too few, however, it was still on, and it will never end.  
  
Heero had been living the life of a drifter, going around the world, doing whatever he thought to be for his own good. The rumors one hears in taverns about the wars beginning again was beginning to take its toll. Heero was sick and tired of hearing about war and the rumors. So, he stole a ship, and went into space.  
  
The blackness and silence were soothing to his turbulent soul and mind. But, then, the screen to the video transmitter turned on, and wouldn't turn off. A girl's darkened figure appeared with the background of nothing but static. Heero only looked at it, wondering what was going on.  
  
"I have found you," the soft voice said.  
  
"Who are you," Heero asked, wondering if this was an anti-theft system.  
  
"You will know in good time," she said. "And this ship is now yours. Consider it a gift. Take care of it."  
  
Heero smiled," Well, are you gonna tell me who you are?"  
  
The girl shook her head. "Not until I am ready. But I will drop by with messages from time to time." 


	2. Inside the Colony

okay, I know that all the Gundams were destroyed in the Endless Waltz, but we can ignore it. kicks video under the bed see? All better. And I do NOT own Gundam Wing or anything like that. I just want to write about it. So please don't sue me seeing the only thing I have that's worth anything is my mind, and I like it in my head please. ;

He was in space again, dark, bleak, silent space, the graveyard where many souls were freed from mortality in the wars. No more explosions were seen, for now anyway. A fragile peace was made, but war would come again, as history has taught us.

Nothing disturbed him except the engines humming softly and the messages; the ones from seemingly nowhere. He ship eased to a slower pace, a tractor beam had a lock on it now. It would take a while before he would be allowed in security was high at this Colony. Of course, this one, ZY768, was the furthest from any station or help. It was a fortunate thing that his rebuilt Gundam had a cloaking device, a very good thing.

He turned his chair to a side panel, where video messages were sent to and from other ships, Colonies, bases, ect. He pressed a button, and a video screen popped up, ready to transmit his message.

"This is Heero on the ship The Rising Sun, requesting entry," he said, leaning back into the chair.

After a moment, a computer's voice answered," Identification verified. Request for entry granted. Welcome ship Rising Sun."

Heero switched to a different screen and Duo's face appeared," I'm going in."

"Preparations here are ready," he answered back. "This better be worth it."

The ship lurched forward, and the metal doors of the Colony opened just enough for the ship to enter, before slamming shut again. Heero turned off the lights, for the ceiling lights were enough. Only a few other ships and one mobile suit, probably a Mobile Doll for protection, were in the Hold.

"I'm in," Heero said, turning back to Duo.

"Good luck buddy," Duo said, giving him the thumbs up.

Heero turned off the screen, and opened the hatch. He jumped to the floor and landed lightly, gravity wasn't at normal force here. But that would change once he was in the Colony's living quarters.

The hatch closed, and Heero went forward. Soon, a large window and a room appeared to the side of the door where he could enter the Colony. Two people, dressed in navy blue, watched Heero leisurely as he entered the Colony.

The Colony had grass, trees, and buildings in a circular plain. There were even some fair weather clouds floating around. To the sides were some patches of bare metal to remind the people that they were inside of a machine.

As planned, Trowa was there, leaning against a tree. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know who had come," Welcome Heero. So, this is where we traced those messages to."

"Yah," Heero nodded. "That's what Duo said. They also seemed to lead you here, no matter how they tried to cover up the location."

Trowa opened his eyes," She's somewhere in this Colony, near the center I think. Where else would she get a strong enough signal from inside here to project messages?"

"A ship," Heero answered, folding his arms. "She could be a stowaway."

"True," Trowa said. "But wouldn't they have led to a ship."

But then where, Heero thought.

"Come on," Trowa said, turning away. "We can worry about finding that girl later. For right now, we have a mission."

Heero nodded and followed Trowa to his apartment. Trowa had dropped the circus act to follow a trail of messages by a girl that said she knew about his past. They turned out to be fake and part of a plot to start another war. But Heero's messages were different, and from a different place. That would be ignored between the both of them for now; they had a job to do.

"Do you know where their HQ is at," Heero asked.

"Yah," Trowa said as he went into a back room. "And all we need is that scrambler of Duo's and we're in."

"Duo said he was working on it. But for now, we should try to get some information that the scrambler wouldn't be able to get us," Heero answered.

"Having a scrambler makes it seem too easy," Trowa said, coming back to the front and looking out a window. "I liked it better when we did things the 'old fashioned' way."

"Things change," Heero said, leaning back into the couch. "Technology advances and people adapt to it. It's supposed to make it harder for people like us in the long run."

"But we find a way to get around the new technology and advance ourselves," Trowa continued. "Then we force the people to do nothing than advance themselves."

"There's more to life than debating it and society's flaws," Duo's voice yelled from Trowa's transmitter he had in the living room. "You two have to be depressed or something."

Heero looked over at the transmitter," Did you get that scrambler done yet?"

"Yah," Duo answered. "Download it onto a disk. It's a virus that will take months for 'em to clean up."

"We only need a few minutes to get this done," Heero said, leaning further back into the couch. "But if we can make sure that they won't be able to start another war again, that's alright with me."

"Well sorry," Duo said in his most sarcastic tone. "I didn't know I needed your permission, Heero."

"Stop it," Trowa said in a mild tone, putting in a disk into a slot. "Here's a disk to download that virus onto."

Duo was silent for a moment, and then his voice had a happier tone," There! Now, go make us known to all the Underground that we don't want any more wars."

"Whatever," Heero muttered.

Trowa only shook his head and held a small smile.

Duo turned off his transmitter, thinking on how he got himself mixed up in this at all.


	3. Discovery

((Sorry for taking so long in getting this up, but I had writers block and I took the time to find out how to correctly spell everyone's names. Sorry about the Trowa thing, I started it before I could do a little research. And as always, I do NOT own Gundam Wing or anything like that. I just want to write about it. So please don't sue me seeing the only thing I have that's worth anything is my mind, and I like it in my head. ^^;))  
  
That night, Trowa and Heero, dressed in all black, went to the building they had identified as the headquarters. The building itself was all dark, and only feet away from a hoard of MS, enough for a small army. Those responsible for the phony messages were really preparing for an all-scale war. Too bad they wasted all that time and effort on something that wasn't going to happen.  
  
Heero was the first over the wire fence that enclosed the area, missing the electric wire by a mile. Trowa got over it with relative ease as well. They snuck around to the building's front, avoiding guards and surveillance cameras. Those running the operation wanted the people to think that everything was just for show and nothing was really going to happen. But their intentions were just the opposite.  
  
When they reached the door, Trowa went straight to the key pad and begun to punch in the security code. He had been watching everyone who entered that way to learn the multiple codes. He punched in the all-access number and the doors were immediately unlocked and opened.  
  
Not very long afterward, the alarms began wailing and guards swarmed around them. Somewhere, a guard turned on the alarm, but neither Heero nor Trowa cared why or how. Escape was their only intention.  
  
Never going anywhere unprepared for an emergency, Heero pulled a hand grenade from his pocket and threw it down the hall he intended to go. The room where the messages were transmitted was in the center of the building, where the strongest signals of both blockers and messages could be concentrated. Trowa led the way down the hall, to where he had tracked the messages to. Both heard more guards coming from the other end of the hall, so Trowa hurried to find the right room, or this mission was to be their last.  
  
When Trowa found the right door, he put in a code that would open the door and lock it from the outside once it closed. Right before it closed, Heero threw two grenades, one down each end of the hall; to keep the guards at bay long enough to download the virus Duo had created.  
  
It was dark inside the room with the only light being the large television screen that was used to transmit messages in static. A person was in front of it, a hood thrown back and a cloak flapping in the rapid movements of keystrokes. All that could be known was they had very long hair tied in a braid, and was very familiar to the system.  
  
"Do you have the virus," she asked, Heero recognizing the voice.  
  
"You're the one who transmitted me those messages," Heero said, anger in his voice. "What are you doing here?"  
  
" Same thing as you two," she smirked," trying to prevent another war, so no one will ever have to live as I had to."  
  
"Who are you," Trowa asked, walking toward her, holding the disk.  
  
"I'll tell you later," the girl said taking the disk without turning around. "That is, if we don't die before I get the chance to."  
  
Heero stayed silent, trying to place the voice with a face, but finding that he couldn't. But he known her, he had to of, no matter how long ago. But then, he thought miserably, why can't I place her anywhere.  
  
It was only a matter of time before the girl had the disk back into her hand," Done, they won't be able to start another war period."  
  
"Open up," voices shouted outside. "If you don't come voluntarily, you'll be dead five times before you hit the ground."  
  
Trowa looked at the door," How are we going to escape?"  
  
"Simple," the girl said, tucking her hair into her hood and throwing it over her head. "We blast our way through."  
  
Heero looked at the door," I've only got a few grenades left, but they wouldn't help much."  
  
"Gotcha covered," the girl said. "I have more than enough explosives to level this place to the Gates of Hell if I really wanted to."  
  
"Well," Trowa began, "we better hurry up and give them the surprise of a lifetime."  
  
The girl smiled from underneath her hood as she whipped out three grenades," Bye-bye fools."  
  
"On the count of three, you better open this door," the head guard yelled. "One. . .two. . .ahhhggggggrrr!"  
  
The last thing many solders saw before their trip to eternity was an explosion and a girl with a cloak running past them. As the three ran, both Heero and Trowa were impressed with this girl's capabilities to hit and run. She led the way to the nearest exit point, leaping out a broken third- story window and floating the ground, using her cloak as a parachute and leaving Heero and Trowa with no choice but to follow after her.  
  
The girl landed first, and ran with amazing speed to the gate and leaping over it with Heero and Trowa right behind her. She didn't let up the pace until they were a decent mile away from the building and away from the wailing alarms.  
  
She looked back at the compound, pleased," I'm glad that's over."  
  
"What's over," Trowa asked.  
  
"They were trying to use me to transmit fake messages to start up another war," she explained. "I didn't want to be a toy, so I rebelled and reached Heero. Forgive me Trowa, but they had a gun to my back the whole time, and even then I didn't fully cooperate."  
  
"What's your connection with me," Heero asked, wondering if she really would tell the truth.  
  
"I'm not surprised you don't recognize me," she said throwing back her hood. "I'm you're little sister Heero."  
  
"You're my what," Heero shouted. "I. . .I was told I had no family!"  
  
The girl shook her head," I know, I was there when they pounded it all into your head. They told me to stay out of your way unless I wanted to be thrown at the mercy of OZ."  
  
"Black mail is very effective, isn't it," Trowa smiled.  
  
The girl only nodded.  
  
"Can you at least tell us your name," Heero asked, getting over the initial shock.  
  
I'm Senkora," she answered. "I have no last name, so I'll adopt Yuy like you did."  
  
Heero folded his arms," I gotta tell Duo this, he'll be baby-sitter."  
  
"He will not," Senkora shouted. "I have not come all this way only to be left behind. I have in-battle and out-of-battle training in MS combat. I'm not your average sister looking for her brother!"  
  
"Obviously," Heero said. "But I still need to be sure about you before you get to do any missions."  
  
"Wing Zero wasn't for them to find," Senkora growled. "It was in a place that I knew well and could find easily. I just came too late, remember that."  
  
Heero blew her off.  
  
"We better get back to my place," Trowa suggested, noticing Senkora was about to go hand-to-hand with Heero. "Baby-sitter or not, Duo should still know about this."  
  
Senkora folded her arms," Fine, but if he does end up watching me, he'll regret it."  
  
Heero smirked," If anything he'll be training you so at least you won't get killed in combat."  
  
"I already told you I was trained," Senkora smirked back. "Besides, I'm not dead yet, am I?"  
  
Trowa turned away, with Senkora and Heero right behind him to go to report their findings to Duo.  
  
((kay, done for now. Oh, and if anybody knows the names of the Dr's that constructed the Gundams, could u e-mail me? My address is on the bio page. Cya around!)) 


	4. Forlorn Memories

((it's been awhile, i know. i had writer's block forever and only recently got rid of it. let's just say that in two years, i wrote a whole three sentences. yah. now, i'm up to chapter seven in my handwriten version. and sorry for any grammer mistakes. i no longer have word, but word pad which does not have spell check and as always, i do NOT own Gundam Wing or anything like that. I just want to write about it. So please don't sue me seeing the only thing i have that's worth anything is in my mind and i would prefer to keep my head on my shoulders!))

"SHE'S YOUR WHAT?" Duo yelled over the video moniter Senkora hooked up.

"My sister," Heero repeated. "I want her to be trained in a Gundam and yours is the only one in a fit place to train her."

"My Gundam", he yelled angerly. "What's wrong with Trowa's or Zero?"

"Mine's in a ship with a cloaking device and Trowa's is in the hanger that nobody uses," Heero explained. "I don't trust Wufei and Quatre's somewhere in the desert with his hands busy. You're the only one who's not doing anything."

Duo sighed and leaned back into his chair, hanging his head, "Why do these things always happen to me?"

"Hey," Senkora yelled from across the room, mending some minor cuts. "It's not like I'm agreeing to this either."

"Where you the one who set up the transmitter," Duo asked skepticly.

Senkora nodded, "I picked it up."

"Maybe something good will come out of this," Duo smiled.

Heero looked at Duo, "Good, because you'll be spenking plenty of time with her."

"How do you plan to get me where he is, "Senkora asked.

"You're still on Earth, aren't you," Heero asked.

"For right now," Duo answered. "But I plan to go back to space soon."

"Radio me if you go before I can get to Earth," Heero said standing up. "You'll be baby-sitter for awhile."

"DON'T CALL ME BABY-SITTER," Duo yelled.

"We'll be on Earth in a few hours," Heero said. Give me your coordinates when I'm on the ship."

"I can fly," Senkora offered. "To prove some of my skills to you."

"No way," Heero answered. "I don't trust you."

Senkora shrugged, "Yah, whatever."

"She has me convinced she's your sister," Duo said. "She has your kind of coldness, Heero.

"Bye," Duo waved. "I gotta go rig up Deathsythe if _she's _gonna be training in it."

"Right," Heero nodded, truning off the make-shift moniter.

"We'll be leaving soon," he said sternly, turning toward Senkora. "So get what you need."

"I'm always ready, where ever I go," she smiled darkly. "And don't you forget it."

Heero evil-eyed her and turned to Trowa, "Do you have everything here under control?"

"Yah," he answered. "I'll keep an eye out for trouble out here. But there is some trouble brewing in the B6 area. If you're not planning on doing anything of importance, I suggest heading there."

"I'll head there then," Heero nodded. "Let's go, Senkora."

Senkora stood up and followed him out of the colony and to the shuttle. Senkora smiled when she saw it, reconizing it from the pictures that she had recieved from Dr. J some odd years back. It was a sleek blue that glimmered in the dim light. It was a medium-sized ship, with a large enough cargo for two Gundams, maybe three if it was completely empty. The small window was dark, reflecing the inner cavity of the colony. She looked into it, knowing that was where the controls she had studied so well were.

"It looks just as good as when I hacked it," Senkora said happily. "You've taken good care of it, brother!"

"Call me by my name," Heero said with little compassion. "I still don't know who you are."

"I'm Senkora, your sister," she answered.

"Or so you say," Heero retored. "You could be lying."

Senkora shrugged, "Why would I lie to you?"

"That's what I'd like to know," Heero answered as he boarded the ship.

Senkora rolled her eyes and boaded the ship behind him. The engines started with a purr that soon erupted into a roar. Senkora shook her head and went straight to the controls. She gave the ship to Heero for a time, now it was hers to take back as the rightful owner since he didn't trust her anyway. It wasn't her fault that she was captured before she was able to hack into it properly.

"What do you think you're doing,"Heero asked solomnly.

Senkora only kept typing on the keyboard, making multiple screens pop up in the inteior of the craft. She had learned how to do a lot of things at her stay in this colony. And the opperation thought she wouldn't be a threat. They all died knowing they were wrong.

"Bingo," Senkora smiled softly.

All the screens went black and only a whiute cursor blinked on each one.

"What did you name the ship," Senkora asked.

"The Rising Sun."

Senkora typed in the ship's name and smiled. The name scrolled down each screen in an endless cycle. Senkora hit some buttons before pressing a larger black one, turning off the screens.

"Now you won't have to announce the name," Senkora smiled, seating herself beside Heero in the co-pilot's chair. "There's even an encoded cerial number. The ship is now under a full licence and registration."

"Did they teach youu all that in captivity," Heero asked in monotone.

Senkora shook her head," Dr. J taught me, long after my vow to stay away from you."

Heero narrowed his eyes and started the engines. He knew that Dr. J hadn't told him a lot of things, including his family. But what he had told him was that family would get in the way of his missions. Surely this was an interference.

Senkora leaned back into the seat, knowing it would be a long ride. She remembered when Dr. J first told her that she must stay out of Heero's way.

He was undergoing trainings, lifting weights and on his way to becoming the perfect ideal pilot for the on-going war.

She was watching him high up in an oveserving room, listening to Dr. J speak.

"He may die or he will live in glory," he said, watching Heero. "He has already forgotten you exist and has no need to know any longer. Senkora, never cross his path, and if you do, pretend to be a perfect stranger. If you don't, I'll acuse you of being an OZ spy and send you right to their headquarters to dispose of you as they wish. . ."

Senkora slowly opened her eyes, the distant hum of the engines and thrusters singing a lulaby. She looked over at her sleeping brother, arms folded and a stern face. Exactly how she remembered him back when he was training. But the times they would play, back when war was nothing of a concern to a child. Running in the colony's fresh feilds and through the contruction zones, a place of new life.

Then the explosion that rendered them both orphans.

She sighed, she couldn't even remember her parent's faces or her own last name. After they were taken in, she finally remembered her own first name, but that was all. That and her brother's horrified face. Then they both began training, herself in case she was needed and her brother as a soilder.

Heero woke up, eyes searching the ship and making sure Senkora wasn't doing anything to put his life in danger. Nobody told him he had a sister, or a family of anykind. If she was telling the truth, he was more confused then he thought he already was.

The images of the little girl flashed through his mind, the casualty he never meant to happen. She was no more then seven, walking her dog in the grassy park that was surrounded by the contrution of new office buildings and a military compound. He had just finished the first part of his mission; to destroy the living quarters of the base. She came up to him, and said that he looked so sad, and gave him a flower. She was so sweet, innocent, a light in the darkened world that he had been existing in.

That night, he went out to complete his mission. This was done effortlessly, detenating the bombs with a detonator, which carried out the orders. As he turned away to head back to the labatory, an unexpected explosion rocked the colony.

Heero looked up in horror as the explosion knocked over some mobile suits onto the neighboring residential buildings, sending two up in flames. His eyes struck horror in those flames and exploisions underneath the wailing siren.

The next morning, amung the rubble, lie the pup, stilled the night before. A sort of sympathy tinged with sadness came over him as he carried the dead away. He buried it amung the snow that fell from the artificial sky.

The flashing images rolled across his mind, a bad memory he couldn't surpress. He remembered nothing before that, only his training. But Senkora still seemed somewhat familiar as something long forgotton.

Could he really have a sister?

He looked at her, staring out the window at the numberless stars and occasional astroid. He'd have to make sure she could be trusted before he did anything. And Duo was the person to do it. That slacker needed _something_ to do while the rest of them were riskig thier necks. And this would take her off his back for awhile to figure things out for himself.


	5. Arrival

((chapy five...and if you need the disclaimer, check chaps 1-4 i'm sure people get the point i don't own it by now ))

"We're here," Heero said gruffly as they entered the Earth's atmosphere. "It won't be long until we get to Duo's."

Senkora opened her eyes, this being her first time to Earth. She had seen it as a distant star from the colonies, and only close up on t.v. and in books. Now she could truely see where mankind had started before it left to go into the distant reaches of space.

"So where exactly is he," Senkora asked, watching the ocean growing larger beneath them. "Will it take long."

"No," Heero answered. "An hour at most."

He switched to a telecreen, and contacted Duo.

"You're finally here, huh," Duo said, leaning back in his office chair. "It took ya long enough."

"Ran into an asteroid belt," Heero replied coldly. "Where are you?"

"The same place I always am," Duo said shrugging. "You know, same-ol' same-ol'."

"Where is it," Senkora asked. "Where is the Gundam Deathsythe?"

"With me in a secluded region," Duo answered. "You're eager to try it out."

"Of course I am," Senkora shouted. "With the modifications done to the body and the system, it will only show the full capability of my skills so that I can claim the righful pilot of Wing Zero!"

At the mention of his Gundam, Heero looked at her with a wary eye. What was she getting to?

"Hold on," Duo smiled. "First, you have to get here."

"And that means you have an hour," Heero said. "So relax, you'll have enough time to train when we get there."

"Oh, and Heero," Duo began with a sly gleam in his eye. "_Relena's_ back on Earth."

Heero kept his stern look, narrowing his eyes a bit. True, he liked her, but couldn't admit it to himself. He was too worried about staying alive the getting caught up in any emotional relationships.

"Fine," he said. "As long as she's not in trouble I won't bother her."

"C'mon Heero," Duo pressured. "You know you wanna go see her."

"Enough," Heero said, turning off the vid-screen and sitting back in his chair. This was not an arguement he wanted in front of a possible assasin.

"You mean Vice Minister Darlian," Senkora sheiked.

Heero nodded.

"You _know_ Vice Minister Darlian!"

"From the war," was all Heero said.

"Fine then," Senkora sighed, frustrated that he would tell her no more then that.

They sat in silence until the ship came onto a small island, secluded from all other landforms. Palm trees swayed in the light, tropical breeze as puffy clouds rolled lazily across the bright sunlit sky. A small two-story house was near the beach, with a large M.S. 'sitting' behind it under the cover of some trees.

Heero slowd the ship, landing it near the Gundam. He stood up after shutting down the engines with Senkora right behind him. They both went to the Earth below, which had a slightly higher gravitaional pull then the colonies, which Senkora found interesting. Heero mused a bit, if he was going to the B6 area, he needed some supplies. Too many missions had he gone on that he wished he had them, he might as well be prepared for this one.

"Hey Heero," Duo said, comming out of the house, long brown hair in a braid and wearing all black except a deep red undershirt. "So _this_ is your sister."

"And you are the Gundam pilot Duo," Senkora said, shaking his hand. "And your Gundam Deathsythe. . ."

"Well, at least she's done her studies," Duo commented. "Training her won't be _that_ hard."

"I also need some supplies," Heero said with indifference. "I'm heading up to the B6 area. Trowa said trouble's brewing up there."

"Yah, but Quatre's already up there," Duo said. "He went as soon as he destroyed the rebel base up in the Sahara. Wufei went with him, I think he's been itchin' for a good fight for a long time now."

"When do I get to play with Deathsythe," Senkora asked like spoiled child.

"Ah, go ahead and mess around with the controls," Duo said unwillingly.

"You have it rigged up then," Heero asked.

"Yes," Duo answered. "Doesn't mean I have to like it. I'd prefer it if she used somebody else's , but I guess I am the only one in the right spot for now. . .

"But anyway Heero, what exactly do you need?"

"Some garnades and ammunition. I'll refuel the ship at a station by the Moon Base," Heero answered.

"C'mon in then and I'll get you ready to send some more rebels into oblivion," Duo smiled proudly, slapping Heero on the back.

Heero, as a reflex, punched Duo in the arm and muttered, "Don't touch me."

"Damn it," Duo grunted, walking into the house, holding his arm. "Didja have to punch me?"

Heero smirked, "Become weaker have we?"

Duo grumbled to himself as he led Heero inside.

Senkora; during this whole conversation, climbed into the cockpit of Deathsythe, activating the Gundam's training program. The controls were located right where the blue-prints said, on the left and right side of her, by each armrest of the chair. The controls for the thrusters were of the controls for the missles, laser sythe, and guns, but moved back and forth instead of being buttons.

The cockpit closed as the images of war footage began to appear on the screens all around her. Senkora smiled and took control of the sythe, destroying each enemy with perfect accuracy. This was easy, what she really wanted was to go into real combat, just like she had in the war. Now that was fun.

She heard the engines of the Rising Sun begin to rumble a while after she finished yet another level of this nonsence 'training'. She lept out of the cockpit, watching Heero take off.

"You better take care of my ship," Senkora yelled after him. "That's the only one I get Heero!"

The ship took off across the ocean, leaving Senkora stranded on the island with Duo and his Gundam. Her heart sank as she watched her ship fade away into the horizion. She was stuck on a secluded island with a guy only about two, maybe three, years older then her, and who was an almost complete stranger. She did not like the circumstances!

"So you're Heero's sister," Duo said, standing beside her, watching Heero disapear. "I feel pity for anyone related to that guy."

Senkora smiled, "Why? The only reason he's so cold is because of his training. Beleiving that he had no family or future where peace was possible. With a purpose only to die in glory.

"But I remember his smile, before what Doctor J called the _incident_. He's alive somewhere, he was just taught to hide it all."

"Where did you come up with such a revelation like that," Duo asked, surprized. "Weren't you trained with him?"

"No, I recieved different training then Heero did," Senkora replied. "I was able to keep my personality while Heero lost his completely."

"You mean they really did try to create the perfect soilder," Duo asked as if suddenly comming upon a realization.

"Yes," Senkora said sadly. "And they almost suceeded."


	6. Relena's Capture

((here's chapter 6. man i'm just on a roll for now. soon i'll go back into dormancy, but hopefully not a two-year one ))

Relena Peacecraft, although no one called her that anymore, was on a mission to help stableize the economies of the colonies and the Earth United Nation. She knew that it was dangerous, but she had been in greater dangers before. She had also heard a rumor that a Gundam had been spotted in the South Pacific on an island, so she knew that if she did dig herself into a hole, one of the Gundam pilots would be there to dig her out again.

It's been awhile since she heard from Heer and she longed to see him again. He had saved her life too many times for her not not love him, although she often wondered if he felt the same way.

"Vice Minister Darlian," her attendent said, trying to pull Relena's head from the clouds. "The meetings's going to start soon. Shouldn't you be preparing your speach?"

"Oh, yes," Relena said absent-mindly, shuffling her note cards in order. She could hear the number of voices growing inside the hall. She couldn't afford to be nervous now, too much was at stake.

Relena inhaled deeply, to prepare herself to make her arguement to aloow the colonies to trade freely with the Earth. It's been sparking anger that could ignite another war. And that would make all her work go to waste.

"They're ready now," a man said, leading Relena to a podeum.

She surveyed the room, all the unblinking eyes of soul-hungry wolves ready to take hers and rip it to pieces stared back at her. She waited for silence before she began.

The chit-chatter stopped, and all eyes were upon her. She cleared her throat and began.

"The colonies and the Earth United Nation have had a wavering peace these past two years. Scars are begining to heal and cuts are begining to close," Relena began. "We must strive to keep this peace alive instead of killing it and creating another war. It is only now the true fight for peace begins. And I for one don't intend of letting it die."

The room filled with polite thunderous applause. She hadn't won them yet, but that may never happen for the majority of them.

"The colnies and the Earth have had faultering and unstable economies since the end of the war," Relena began again, getting more passonate with her cause. "But with coorperation, we can prevent war and save both economies!"

The rest of the speach went well, or so Relena assured herself. If she failed at this, well, failure was not an option. She couldn't bear the thought that more people like Heero, cold and almost heartless, would be needed. Soilders, like Zechs; torn away from family and left to the confusion of the battlefeild. Kind hearts like Quatre, being used to kill others it just wasn't right.

"Miss Relena," a young girl cried, running up to her. "Are you Miss Relena?"

"Yes," Relena answered to humor the child.

"Wow! Can I ask you something," she asked inocently.

"Of course," Relena answered.

"Do you belive in angels?"

"Yes, why?"

"Papa said I am an angel, fallen from heaven to explore the world," the girl answered, twirling in her white dress, encrested with pearls on the bottom. She had short blonde hair and eyes as clear as the bright sky. "And to those who believe me, can see my wings.

"Can you see my wings, Miss Relena?"

Relena thought a moment, "Yes, I can see your beautiful white wings."

The young girl smiled and ran to a woman across the room, "See Mama! Papa told me I had wings and Miss Relena saw them! Soon, I'll be able to fly with him in heaven!"

Relena turned away to board the shuttle that would carry her off to one of the B6 colonies, where most of the economic pleauge had taking its force upon. She sighed heavily, so many lives have been lost already, was more bloodshed truely neccisary?

She took another glance at the fatherless child, and smiled. She was doing it for the people like her; the ones innocent. Like she once was.

"Miss Darlian," her attendent called. "It is time to depart. We do not want to be late for the meeting and anger the colnies further."

"Yes," Relena said sadly. "I guess you're right."

She boarded the transport, sitting comfrontably in the cushioned seat. She listened to the engine's soft humming and stared out the window. As the Earth fell away, she sighed. Two years ago, it wasn't so peaceful and serene. How much the world in which she lived in had changed!

Halfway to the B6 area, a strage voice came over the P.A.

"She said that you were an angel, Relena. So that must make me a demon."

"Who are you," Relena yelled.

"Us of the B6 colonies are not happy with your slow progress. Soon, you will take the Earth's side and leave the colonies for dead. We can't let that happen."

"I am trying to save the peace," Relena countered. "Not destroy it!"

"Oh, I'm sure that is true, but the rest of them must understand. Those who have never witnessed the colonies' struggles must see it from our way, somehow. You, like Oceana, are innocent towards the facts of war. Two angels, innocent, caught up somehow in the grips of Hell."

"What are you trying to accomplish," Relena asked sternly.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"The rise of the colonies as an economic empire. But Earth doesn't share our views. In that case, they must be beaten into submission."

"Who are you," Relena asked, horrified.

"A ghost from the battlefeild. And you, Relena Darlian, will become a ghost as well if you do not cooperate with our demands."

"Then what do you plan to do with me," Relena asked.

"First off, to lure the one who escaped from us. The rest will follow accordingly."

Heero. . .


End file.
